Before it started
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Harvey and Bruce, as teens, they were so happy, it was a shame it had to end. There isn't enough with these two.
1. Dance

**Hi, just a little (kinda old) thing...**

Harvey placed on his prettiest fake smile as the girl in the green dress beamed up at him with a smile just as fake.

"Shall we go in?" he asked lightly, his voice buzzing with that weird happy tone that anyone who knew him would realise was a fake.

He held his hand out to the black haired girl and helped her out of the rented Maserati, she giggled as she got to her feet, clinging to his side and caressing the fabric of his suit.

The two climbed the large marble steps to the large museum, trickles of other well dressed high society robot teens swelling into the hall, admiring pieces of art that they could never possibly understand.

Harvey glanced across the wide steps; was he here yet? He always came to these things. He said he'd be here…

Harvey couldn't see him. Maybe he was already inside.

The girl seemed slightly startled when Harvey's pace grew a little; she had noticed one of her friends and had slowed to say hello. "Harvey, what's your rush…? We've got all night."

Harvey's eyes snapped to her, "I'm sorry Coleen, I… thought I saw a friend of mine."

"You've got all night to find your friends. Who was it you saw? That little ginger nerd boy?" she asked, acting as if she cared, as if she knew anything about him.

Harvey shook his head, his eyes going back to the rush at the door as they slowly approached it, "No, you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh him?! The moody jock kid, yeah?" she said with a smile. Harvey smiled back and nodded… he detested the labels she used…

People at his school were too obsessed with labels, Harvey hated it: rich, poor, gay, straight, nerd, jock.

And how everyone must stick to their labels, and the stereotypes they carry.

That was the reason Harvey was here with Coleen… The head cheerleader and the quarterback _had _to go together, 'We simply _must _Harvey, it's tradition!' Coleen had shouted at him.

He'd told his parents that he didn't want to, and they had taken her side, they had said that he had no one else to go with, so he might as well go with her.

He did have someone else he wanted to go with, they just didn't know.

They were at the front door now, Coleen smiled at the boy taking tickets, "Hi Ed, nice black eye…" she said a little too happily, the ginger haired teen took her ticket. He took Harvey's and gave him a small and reluctant smile, Harvey beamed in return; the boy was a few years younger than him but they were in the same chemistry class, he was nice.

They filed into the hall, Coleen holding tight on Harvey's arm as they were partially crushed by the influx of people.

Harvey's eye's danced over the faces of the people in the old hall, still he couldn't see him…

Damn.

The place looked nice, he noticed; red and gold balloons and streamers amongst the old art pieces that led into the ballroom.

The ballroom was usually filled with the same kind of art as the entrance area they were in now, but it had been cleared for tonight.

Coleen shouted over to one of her friends, another cheerleader, Harvey followed her eyes and saw one of those stupid blonde girls… and Bruce.

Their eyes locked, and Harvey felt a swell of warmth spread through his brain, and felt his stomach clench.

Bruce gave Harvey a soft smile, a true smile, he looked so handsome; his dark hair swept back, wearing a black suit and a tie that matched his sparkling eyes.

Harvey smiled as Coleen lead him towards the odd looking couple, he kept his eyes set on Bruce's, and Bruce kept his locked with Harvey's, the gentle smile and soft stare saying more than they would ever be able to in public.

"Bruce," Harvey said as he approached.

"Harvey…" Bruce said in response.

They stood and smiled at each other for a few seconds as the girls talked at break-neck-speed: "OhmygodIcan'tbelieveyoucamewithhim,Ithoughtyouweren'tinterestedinhim." "OhmygodIknowright,buthecameupandaskedsoIthough youknow,whynot,he'sgotgoodconnectionsandstuffa ndhe'sgotthatmassivehouseandwhate versoIthoughtitmightbecool." "Really?IdunnoyoushouldhavegonewithR odrigo,he'sonthesoccerteam."

The girls left Harvey and Bruce, nattering together as they walked towards the drinks table.

Harvey swallowed hard, still smiling at Bruce, "…Your tie looks nice."

Bruce nodded, blushing a little, "Yeah? Thanks, it was my fathers."

"It suits you." Harvey ran his fingers through his shining hair, Bruce shifted uncomfortably as he watched. "Um, do you wanna follow the girls and get a drink or something?" Harvey asked, unable to take his eyes from the slightly shorter boy.

Bruce's smile widened, "Yeah, yeah, sounds good."

With Bruce in the lead the two began to walk after the nattering girls, "And I wanna show you the car Alfred got for me. Got it especially for me for tonight, and I was allowed to drive it here and everything."

Harvey smiled and tried to stop himself from blushing, "Yeah, that sounds great." The two reached the table and Harvey poured them both a bright red drink.

Bruce smiled and bobbed his head slightly as Harvey handed him the filled paper cup, "Thanks. So, why did you come with Coleen, I thought you hated her."

Harvey shrugged, suddenly feeling awful about himself, "Uh… tradition, and my dad yelled at me for not wanting to 'go with the hottest girl in school' and I caved. Why you and Holly?"

Bruce shrugged in return and a small smug smile came to his face, "'Coz I heard you were going with Coleen."

They stood together in silence as they drank their drinks, each wanting to say a million things but knowing that they couldn't.

Harvey finished his drink, and placed his cup on the table, "Well," he said quietly, "I think that's enough, people have seen that we're here. Shall we go and… check out this new car of yours?"

Bruce grinned, placing his own cup down, "Sounds great, you'll love it, we've got to be back by the last dance though."

Harvey nodded, "Of course, we'll be quick."

Bruce let out a tiny hum, and started walking towards the door, Harvey a couple of paces behind him, knowing that if he did this right it could be the best night of their lives.

**Please review!**


	2. Christmas

**Again, a little, and kinda old thing.**

He tossed and turned in the bed of the large newly-decorated room. He couldn't sleep.

Bruce always found it hard to sleep, but Christmas…

Christmas was always hard.

He had wanted to spend the night... not alone.

There was no way he could do that though…

He sighed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his temple.

"…Harvey…" he said quietly. God, at that moment he would give anything for Harvey.

He swallowed hard, raising himself on the bed.

He had spent one full night with Harvey, last week, they had had to be quiet… saying words of praise and love in hushed tones.

He knew that was as good as it would get, but he wanted it tonight, more than anything.

He'd give up air to feel Harvey's lips on him, to hear Harvey's voice say his name…

He swallowed, a slight heat coming to him as the thoughts filled his mind.

He needed him…

He couldn't…feel.

Harvey was the only person who made him _feel_.

He felt like an empty shell, and Harvey was the only person who made him not so empty.

When he was around Harvey he felt like smiling.

And Bruce hardly ever smiled.

Enough.

Enough!

He couldn't have this

He couldn't feel like this when there was someone out there who made him feel… better.

He slid from the bed, and quickly pulled on some clothes.

He slipped through the house, on his tip toes as not to wake Alfred, and he sped off into the cold night.

.

Harvey sat at his computer, the damn thing was running slow today, it just wouldn't co-operate.

He groaned slightly, pressing his palms against his eyes, repressing the anger that flourished in him.

"Calm… Calm…" he repeated to himself.

He forced himself to think of Bruce, rather than throwing the monitor against the wall.

He slowed his breathing, imagining Bruce's voice, telling him to calm down, telling him he loved him.

Bruce always knew what to say, what to do, calming him came so naturally to that man.

He didn't think anyone else would ever be able to do it like he did.

He had become a little unnerved a few nights ago, and Bruce had offered to let him stay the night, Harvey had accepted… anyone would think Harvey was just sleeping over, on the air mattress, watching films together and playing games.

They had, but Bruce had laid with him on the air mattress, wrapping an arm around him gently, nuzzling into his neck.

Harvey jumped slightly as he heard his phone ring, he saw Bruce's number flashing on the screen.

"Hi," Harvey said bluntly, the way he usually answered, just in case someone was listening in.

"Hey Harv…" Bruce's voice came, half cooing, making Harvey smile widely.

"Why are you calling so late?" Harvey said, still smiling, all anger instantly gone from him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk in the snow with me."

Harvey leaned back on his chair, "What if someone sees us?"

"…At 2 am… think about it Harv… Who is going to be up at this time that knows us?"

Harvey sighed, pretending to think about his answer, letting out a slight 'Hmm'.

"Harvey, c'mon…" Bruce whined, knowing Harvey had already decided, and was just doing this to be an arse.

"It is a beautiful night, don't you think?" Harvey said, letting a slight growl infect his voice, one which made the hair on the back of Bruce's neck stand on end, and one which, years later, would be Two-face's voice.

"The view from the old bridge is surprisingly gorgeous."

"…In 5 minutes?"

"I'm there and waiting."

.

Bruce's face split into a rare smile as he watched the black, snow tainted, but instantly recognisable silhouette of Harvey Dent.

Bruce outstretched his hand, holding in it a tiny box, "Merry Christmas."

Harvey took the box, smiling, "You were that sure I'd come?"

"You always come when I want you to," Bruce said, that odd and playful smile lighting up his face.

Harvey huffed slightly, taking the box from Bruce's hand, "…Shut up…" he said gently. He looked down at the box, blushing a little, "Uh… I did get you something too, but… it's still at home, it's too big to bring out like this, I was planning to give it to you tomorrow evening."

Bruce nodded, he had another present for Harvey, but this one was special, Bruce wanted him to open it now, he nodded towards the box, "Go on," he said, seeming to ignore Harvey's words.

Harvey huffed again and tore the paper, opening the small box and seeing a small circle on a chain, with the symbols for yin and yang on it.

Harvey frowned gently, making Bruce chuckle, "You're such a… It's a usb storage-device. I know how bad you re at technology, so I though it might help."

"Aw," Harvey mumbled.

"It's a necklace really, the usb thing is just a plus; means people won't ask questions."

Bruce took a deep breath, "…I wanted to get you something that… kinda… showed who you were."

Harvey smiled widely, pulling Bruce into a sudden and tight embrace, "Bruce it's… I…"

Bruce chuckled gently, "I know."

Harvey gave Bruce a firm pat on the back, "Fuck… You are…" Harvey shook his head, "You're such a dumbass."

Bruce shoved Harvey gently, "Yeah? You're a bit of a moron too. You gunna thank me or what?"

Harvey leant in and gave Bruce a soft kiss on the lips, "Thanks. I'll keep it fo-eva I pwomis," he said in a mocking tone, pouting gently as he spoke.

Bruce gave Harvey another soft thud to his side, "Fuck you," he smiled.

He pulled Harvey to his chest, lifting a hand to push the man's slightly-too-long hair from his face, "Thank me properly."

**Please review!**


End file.
